Campers and Complications
by Thisisforevernow
Summary: So little idea of how the episode might pan out but hey you never know right? So Elliot, Ally's old camp friend comes back and Austin get crazy jealous! I'm super excited for this episode!
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way I could make it without you"

Ally smiled and read aloud to herself before letting reality sink into her brain. She liked Austin but he had no idea, and now…he was with Kira. She slid the card into her songbook before walking up to the practice room, she opened the door and plastering a fake smile upon her face, Trish took her into her arms and let her best friend cry into her shoulder.

It had been exactly a week since the "perfect practice date" and Ally still found herself being unable to look Austin in the eyes without telling him how she really felt. She felt alone, Austin had always been there, through all the laughs, all the tears, all the ups, all the downs and now all it took is one stupid crush to take all of that away, or at least that's how Ally felt.

It was a breezy Miami morning and Ally, Trish and Dez were all waiting in Sonic Boom for Austin. It had been three weeks since him and Ally had written a new song and the "Austies" were going crazy! After two _long _hours, Austin finally strolled into the store with Kira clinging to his arm. "Hey guys" Austin greeted as the stout latina stood before him, pulling a face no one wanted to be the cause of. "You're late…again" Trish said through clenched teeth. Ally and Dez shared worried looks, before Dez finally got the hint and removed Trish before she exploded and ripped every single blonde hair from Austin's head.

Dez took Trish up to the practice room (with a lot of effort) to calm down, leaving awkward exchanging looks between Ally, Austin and Kira.

"So…" Ally finally plucked up the courage to say after four very silent minuets. The couple just looked at her and smiled, and it wasn't long before the silence consumed the three "friends" again. Then and there Ally felt like shrinking behind the counter and hiding forever until Kira finally spoke up: "Well um I better go, my Dad wants to go out for lunch so…yeah bye guys" She glanced at Ally before she left, who was playing with the guitar picks trying as hard as possible not to look her in the eye. Austin walked her to the door, the two began mumbling quietly before they kissed and Kira left.

Ally looked up to watch the door close before she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a huge hug, her eyes widened but by instinct she found herself pulling Austin closer to her, she didn't even worry about Kira coming back. She could feel him whisper the word "sorry" into her neck, but she didn't care, she had Austin back and that's all that mattered.

By this point Dez and Trish were already downstairs and stood by the counter smiling to eachother as Austin and Ally pulled away from their hug. "Okay so this is gonna sound crazy but I've actually had a go at writing some songs" Austin said, Ally smiled at him and the two became engrossed into a deep conversation, so much so that the four didn't realize the teenage boy standing in the door and smiling directly at Ally….


	2. Chapter 2: Elliot Returns

**Chapter 2**

Austin leaned over the counter staring into Ally's deep chocolate eyes, was it weird that he though they were beautiful? No of course not, friends could think _friends_ are beautiful right? Although he had noticed the distance between them ever since he'd been dating Kira, but that didn't mean it was because of Kira…did it?

"So I just came up with these ideas…I don't know why or where from, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop" "These lyric ideas are incredible Austin! And so romantic, it kinda reminds me—E-Elliot"?

Ally glanced to the door, to see a muscular teenage boy, with sparkling blue eyes and a huge grin obviously sent in her direction. "ELLIOT!" Ally ran into his already outstretched arms as he whirled her round in a hug, "What are you doing here? This is crazy!" "I know! My Dad's got a promotion so I get to stay down here for the summer" He replied "I remember you saying about Sonic Boom at camp and, well here I am" The two looked at each other with beaming smiles as they hugged once more and walked out the store arm in arm.

"Who the hell was that"!? "TRISH"!? Austin jumped on the Latina "Woah Austin, it's just some guy she met on camp like 2 years ago, calm down" Austin looked her at her with disbelief "Some guy? UM I think he's more than just some guy Trish –he was all over her"! Trish smirked at him "He was Ally's first kiss If that's what you mean, and besides why do you care? You have a girlfriend"! Austin then paused before smirking to himself "….Oh yeah I do" He whipped his phone out of his jean pocket and stalked out the store, leaving a bewildered Trish and worried Dez.

"Oh boy…" Dez said elongating the "oh"

"What"? Trish replied

"Austin's got his: "I've got a plan face" on and we all know what happens when he's got his "I've got a plan face on"

Trish's confused was now rising into anger as she scowled at the crazy red head. He just looked at her coolly, before inhaling and sing-songed: "Dramaa"

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Didn't think I done that good, especially compared the all the other fanfics!**

**Anyway, this chapter isn't my best work but you guys wanted an update so…here it is ****J**

**Review and Rate xxx**


End file.
